El calor de Hirotaka
by Anais99
Summary: Era el calor de su novio.


WOTAKOI pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Contiene muchos spoilers para los que no leen el manga.

El calor de Hirotaka.

Ella pensó que realmente haber aceptado que el peliazul fuera su "novio" no iba a significar algún cabio importante en su vida, sin embargo, esa palabra "novio" cada vez dejaba de verse tan superficial y todo por la calidez que Narumi sentía al estar cerca de Hirotaka.

La primera vez que lo sintió fue cuando lo abrazó frente a al elevador luego de que él le confesara sus sentimientos, lo último que quería era alejarlo a él también por su forma de ser tan caprichosa, lo que sucede es que ella nunca pensó en Hirotaka como su tipo de hombre. La segunda vez que sintió el calor de él fue durante esa cita en el parque de atracciones donde le obsequio los pendientes que iban a juego con los suyos. No sabía por qué había hecho aquello si claramente los objetos eran utilizados por las parejas y ellos – a su concepción en ese momento- eran amigos otakus que estaban saliendo, aunque el abrazo que él le dio la dejó dudando sobre si llamar a eso amistad.

Luego de eso llegaron varios momentos en los cuales la calidez provino de ella. Como cuando pensó que él quería tener relaciones y olvidó su bonita ropa interior de color rosa ¡¿Por qué ella quería que su ropa interior fue agradable para el chico?! Al final Hirotaka era Hirotaka y nunca cambiaría, eso fue lo que pensó cuando este le dijo que no tenía controles de color rosa. Otro ejemplo claro fueron los celos (aún no admitidos por ella, claro), que sintió cuando el muchacho olvidó sus lentes y la fulana esa se aprovechó para acercarse a él. ¡Hirotaka debía darse a respetar! ¡Ella era su novia, demonios!...Esperen…oh vamos, si era su novia al fin y al cabo.

Su perspectiva poco a poco fue cambiando y la palabra novio (si, sin comillas), se le hacía cada vez más real, en especial cuando él la salvó durante el festival de los sujetos molestos que la estaban acosando. Tenía que reconocer que fue un acto extremadamente valiente de su parte considerando que su complexión es de gamer, es decir, nula actividad física. En verdad no sabía como el muchacho era tan delgado tomando en cuenta la vida tan sedentaria que tenía. El calor que la invadió cuando él la abrazó fue más grande que todos los anteriores juntos, en especial porque ella le correspondió y quiso quedarse en sus brazos para siempre. Su corazón no dejó de latir fuertemente durante el resto del festival.

Todos estos sucesos tuvieron consecuencias por supuesto, ella quería pasar ahora más tiempo con el muchacho, durante el viaje de la empresa se recordó en varias ocasiones que no debía ser tan egoísta ya que él joven tenía derecho de relacionarse con amigos y ella claramente apoyaba esto, sin embargo, sentía que le estaban quitando a SU (sí, mayúscula porque debía resaltar que el peliazul era de su propiedad), Hirotaka. Aunque actuaba como si no le importaba y lo dejaba ser, teniendo que sufrir ella el acoso sexual de parte de Hana-chan porque la peliverde estaba aburrida.

Recordó que para San Valentín estaba muy emocionada por darle la tarta de queso al muchacho, la cual por cierto pareció gustarle mucho y la disfrutaron jugando videojuegos…sí, fue un gran San Valentín. El día blanco le dio otra calidez. El joven le regaló un hermoso oso y esto simplemente la derritió, no sabía que Hirotaka fuera tan detallista y ¿romántico?... Se recordó que él no era su tipo, pero mandó al diablo sus estereotipos ya que él era mil veces mejor que todos los patanes con los cuales salió.

Pero había otro calor que ella quería sentir de Hirotaka y había ideado todo un plan para lograrlo, le pidió ayuda a Hana-chan ya que estaba segura que la mayor tendría mejores ideas para conseguir su objetivo. Al principio descartó las primeras diez porque todas involucraban situaciones ultra pervertidas las cuales ella aún no se atrevía a hacer con el joven (no es que fuera mojigata, solamente que en verdad Hirotaka se convirtió a sus ojos en un hombre por el cual ella quería luchar) Su objetivo era pasar una noche con el joven y dormir en sus brazos (sí, solo dormir, no piensen mal), pero sabía que no podía pedírselo de buenas a primeras, le daba un poco de vergüenza y quería ser lo más dulce que pudiera con él. Pero como el mundo confabula en su contra su ternura se fue bien al traste cuando nuevamente vio a la fulana esa - la cual le estaba empezando a caer bastante mal - cerca de su novio y sin más ella los interrumpió amablemente y pidió a Hirotaka que la acompañara ya que lo necesitaba. Una vez que estuvieron solos le dijo

-Iré a u casa el fin de semana y me quedaré a dormir contigo- No le dio tiempo de decir nada y simplemente se marchó. Hirotaka se quedó ahí quieto mirando el arranque de enojo (celos), de Narumi, pero una vez procesada la información se alegró mucho: ella quería quedarse a dormir con él. No supo en qué momento su rostro adquirió un tono carmín y tuvo que dirigirse al baño de hombres para intentar bajar el calor que sentía en esos momentos. De verdad que Narumi era una bomba de sentimientos y expresiones que explotaba en cualquier momento.

El sábado a primera hora la vio frente a su puerta con una mirada llena de determinación, quisa ella quería jugar y andaba bastante competitiva. Pero no, lo mandó a bañarse a esas horas de la madrugada (12 md, pero para ser fin de semana era muy temprano), y sin más le dijo que tendrían una cita. Guardó la maleta que esta había traído con sus cosas personales y se dispusieron a salir. Ella se veía hermosa como siempre y él trató de verse lo mejor posible para ella.

Narumi se sonrojó un poco cuando lo vio así, se veía bastante guapo y se sentía orgullosa de caminar a su lado y escuchar los murmullos de las otras chicas sobre lo afortunada que era ella por estar con un chico tan guapo como él. Esto hizo que lo tomara de la mano.

-¿Narumi?

-Oye Hirotaka, ¿por qué no vamos a alguna cafetería?

\- Sí esta bien.

Era un lugar bastante bonito, a decir verdad, estaba muy contenta de estar a su lado, pero aún estaba algo molesta por la tipa esa.

-Narumi, ¿te pasa algo?- quiso aparentar toda la normalidad que pudo pero para él jamás pasaría desapercibido cada una de sus expresiones. A él no lo engañaba.

-C-Claro, no pasa nada- empezó a reír torpemente esperando con eso engañar al muchacho.

Luego de eso se dirigieron a ver la puesta del sol en un lindo parque que se encontraba cerca del departamento del muchacho. Era una vista estupenda y romántica. Pero ella seguía un poco molesta.

-Narumi ¿estás bien?- volvió a preguntar con la esperanza de obtener una mejor respuesta. Koyanagi-san le dijo en cuanto salió del baño que Narumi estaba celosa y que él debía aprovechar eso para tener un momento romántico con ella y quién sabe, dar un paso en su relación – Estás molesta, quiero saber la razón- eso la tomó desprevenida, pero pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con él, la buena comunicación era clave para que las relaciones funcionaran.

-Estoy…un poco…celosa…- ¡lo dijo! Sentía que vomitaría por admitir ese sentimiento.

-Celosa…¿de quién?

-Esa chica del trabajo que pasa encima de ti como…como…- ¡ahhh se sentía tan frustrada!- ¡una abeja a la miel!, sí eso. Ella quiere siempre estar cerca de ti y…

-Narumi…

-Déjame terminar

-Narumi…- Hirotaka la interrumpió con un beso muy distinto al anterior, este estaba lleno de sentimientos, lleno de la calidez de Hirotaka. Fue un beso que la hizo sentirse en las nubes y no dudó en corresponder. Ese calor de él le gustaba en demasía.

Luego de eso regresaron al departamento y se dedicaron a tomar cerveza, comer frituras y jugar videojuegos toda la noche. El muchacho se sorprendió de ver a Narumi con un pijama de short corto con una blusa de tirantes, en verdad que era una belleza – a pesar de tener el pecho plano- pero él la amaba así. Después de un rato, la joven ya estaba lo bastante cansada y ebria así que optó por arrastrar a Hirotaka a la habitación, lo empujó y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, sobra decir que él pensó que pasaría de todo, pero la chica de manera casi automática se quedó dormida sobre él. Sin más la acomodó mejor en la cama y justo cuando estaba por irse a dormir a la sala ella lo sostuvo y entre sueños le pidió quedarse con ella, la abrazó mejor a su pecho y la vio sonreír de manera tenue. Dios podría morir ahí mismo y no se arrepentiría de nada. Ella por su parte estaba más que feliz, sentía la calidez de Hirotaka solo para ella – ya se encargaría de dejarle en claro a la fulana esa que ese hombre era suyo por ahora se dedicaría a disfrutar el momento.

En verdad esperaba que esa fuera la primera de muchas noches juntos, donde disfrutaban de ese calor mutuo que sentían el uno por el otro, era el calor de su novio después de todo.


End file.
